A new friend revised
by Majin c'tarll c'tarll
Summary: Well this is a revised version of my first story. Theres a new guy at Shugos' school and he doesnt like him but will his opnion change with time?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (wish I did but I don't ;;), except for of course Jason as he is my own original character, so please don't sue me I don't have any money I swear ;

It was an ordinary day in school for Shugo and Rena. It was early morning and both of them where tired after being up all night fighting one of the toughest bosses in "the world". "I am so tired!" Shugo said after a huge yawn

"I know Oni-chan but please don't fall asleep in class again" Rena said

"Ok, ok but I can't promise anything"

"Quiet please" the teacher, shouted "Today we have a new student, he comes here from Northern Ireland so he is still getting used to the country and I would like you to help him if he asks for your help. Please come in Jason."

A quiet boy walked into the room and he looked a bit embarrassed, "This is it." He thought to himself, he had been taught Japanese from a very early age as his parents had always considered a life in Japan and had decided they would learn the language but it took a long time to actually move there.

"Hello I'm Jason I" he blushed slight "I moved here from Northern Ireland and I would like to get to know some of you."

"What the hell is he saying?" one of the students whispered and another one replied, "No clue." Jason blushed bright red, he realised that because of his accent that some people may not be able to understand him so he repeated himself talking slower. He hated doing that, he understood what it was like to be treated as if you where stupid.

"Now would you please take your seat now Jason." The teacher said when Jason was finished embarrassing himself.

"Sir you haven't gave me one yet." At least he was able to talk normally as the teacher seem to understand him.

"You can sit here." Rena shouted

"What are you doing Rena?" Shugo whispered.

"I'm being nice what does it look like?" She whispered back

"He's the new guy our reputation is gonna plummet!"

Jason, not having heard any of this, walked over and sat down beside Rena. "Thanks a lot for letting me sit beside you."

"No problem." Rena said, "My name is Rena and this is my brother Shugo."

"Nice to meet you," Jason said, "I've been having a rough time being the new guy and all." The rest of the day went on as normal, Shugo didn't much like Rena and Jason talking so much and actually resorted to telling them off for not doing there work.

When the end of the school day Rena was talking Jason's ear off about "The world"

"Wow!" Jason said with a gasp. "It sounds perfect I'll definitely gave it a try." He said waving and started the walk home. When he walked down the street and out of sight of Rena and Shugo he let out a little smile and sniggered to himself.

When Shugo and Rena got home Rena immediately threw her things onto the floor and logged onto "the world" as fast as she could. Shugo however took his time and wondered how Rena could have so much energy as school seemed to drain it from him like his data drain ability did to monster.

When Shugo had finally logged on and after Rena had taken him to some shops they decided to go to Mireilles hang out wondering if the others where going to be there and when they arrived they got an e-mail from Jason saying he would meet them in a while.

"I'm telling you it is a bad idea inviting this Jason guy to play "the world."" Shugo said at Mireilles hideout. "Come on Shugo its not like he's gonna become my new hero or anything!" Rena replied. "Are you to ever not arguing?" Ouka said with a sigh, she was getting quite bored of the two siblings always arguing about something. "Can't we all get along?" Hotaru said in her usual way of trying to get everyone to be friends. "I say we all go out and find some new rare items! That will make everyone feel better." Mireille shouted in a vein attempt to get more rare items. Of course this didn't stop Rena and Shugo didn't stop arguing and after an hour of heated debated the two finally stopped and everyone decided to take up Mireilles request and went to find some rare items and completely forgot Jason was meeting them soon

About two hours after they had gone they came back and surprisingly there was someone waiting outside the hideout. He was wearing a tattered pointed hat, which covered light blue eyes, and he had face marking similar to Shugo, his hair was very dark brown and from a distance looked black. A smile crept along his face as he said, "I've been waiting Shugo."

"Who the hell are you?" Shugo replied

"Word on the street is that you're quite the little hero."

"What do you want?" Ouka said and she started to crack her knuckles clearly anticipating a fight.

"Well to be perfectly honest I came here to challenge Shugo to a player versus player battle."

"Sorry dude I only fight bad guys." Shugo said with a grin across his face, he wanted to annoy this guy as much as he could.

All of a sudden a dagger flew past Shugos face missing him by bare millimetres. " Well I guess you can consider me a bad guy then." The stranger said, smiling to himself. "Ok that is it I am sick and tired of you." Shugo shouted and he brought out his to daggers "Bring it on dude!"

"Ha ok then!" the stranger replied bringing out to daggers which looked like two giant blue forks with smaller handles than there should be. "Oh my goodness those are the blades of bond!" Mireille said with awe.

"Are they any good?" Shugo asked trying to sound casual but there was clearly a sound of terror in his voice. "They are only like one of the rarest twin blade weapons in the game! I haven't even got them yet."

"O joy!" Shugo said rather shakily as he stood in a fighting stance. Then all of a sudden the stranger let out a burst of laugher and was barely able to stand "That was far too funny." He said wiping a tear from his eye, "I'm so sorry I did that but it was too good an opportunity."

"Ok just who the hell are you?" Shugo shouted quite clearly outraged.

"You mean to say you don't recognise my voice?"

"I know who you are!" Rena said loudly.

"Well who is he?"

"It's Jason." Rena said.

Jason clapped, "Glad to see one of you has their wits about them." He said in a rather sarcastic tone.

"Hey just you watch it! I can very well take you down right now."

"So you said you had never played "the world" before!" Rena exclaimed, completely ignoring Shugos threat at Jason. "He he I never said that. I've been playing for about half a year so I do have some experience at it. I'm a really good rare hunter I'll have you know."

"You're a rare hunter!" Mireille said after almost jumping on top of Jason. "What rare items have you gotten?"

"Well I do have these after all." Jason held up his blade of bonds proudly. "I've also gotten the item lucky shoes which are pretty rare."

"Lucky shoes! Don't you have to like beat that boss Algomore to get those?"

"Yea that's right."

"Wow you must be good." Ouka said impressively.

"I say we go rare item hunting just to see what this guy can really do." Mireille said.

"Yea I want to know how strong this guy is." Ouka said thoughtfully,

"Ok it's a date," Jason said smiling, "You two want to come to?"

"Sure." Rena exclaimed.

"Well ok fine." Shugo grumbled.

When they arrived at the dungeon it seemed surprisingly calm, the quietness reached Jason and he anticipated that Ouka had taken him to a particularly high level dungeon and he felt that they didn't trust him. "Well Rena was the only one that liked me from the start so maybe if I show them what I can do they'll accept me properly." Jason sighed it had never been this hard for people to like him but yet again he had never played a trick on anyone before.

They entered the dungeon and after ten minutes of beating pretty easy monsters they came across a group of five invisibles. "Tell you what how about you let me take care of these guys on my own." Jason declared with a smile. "What? You'll never take them all on by yourself!" Protested Rena.

"I say we let him." Said Ouka but before they could debate anymore Jason used on of his scrolls to cast the lovers on two invisibles causing them to start fighting each other but they couldn't do any damage to each other seeing as they where both darkness tolerant. Jason ran over to one of the invisibles and shouted; "Thunder dance!" as his blades started to glow, lighting was surrounding his blades and he attacked it viciously immediately killed it.

Then he used one of his scrolls to cast plasma gale on another one of them causing the monster to be hit by a lot of bolts of lightening killing it to and then ran in-between two of them and used thunder dance again killing both of them and slashed at the last one a few times and killed it.

Jason smiled, breathing heavily. "Wow that was amazing." Rena said looking at Jason in a while new light. "Rena! What are you doing?" Shugo shouted.

"What? I'm just impressed that's all." Rena said blushingly.

"Come on guys can't we all just get along?"

"Yea lets all go to the next room." Ouka said with finality and they walked into the next room.

When they entered the room there was a magic portal waiting for them and as it disappeared it revealed the next monster they would have to face and all they could do was look at is speechlessly.

The monster looked like a giant metallic scorpion, but this monster was quite common and wasn't the reason they where speechless. The monster was glowing green, its name was messed up and it had infinite hit points. This wasn't an ordinary monster it was a data bug, this monster had been hit with a virus and the virus that rewritten its data.

Ouka, not having any idea about data bugs ran straight at the monster but the monster it her once with its giant tail killing her character instantly. "It beat Ouka in one shot!" Shugo shouted. Ouka was one of the toughest characters in "the world". Rena being the hot head she is tried to slash at the monster but again it hit her and killed her in one shot.

Mireille tried casting a lot of spells in an attempt to make the monster weaker. But it cast spells back at her killing her after a few spells. This only left Shugo and Jason to defeat the monster. "How the hell are we gonna defeat this thing?" Jason said.

"No idea." Shugo replied. Jason used one of his scrolls to try and cast " the hanged man" in an attempt to paralysis it but it did nothing and the monster swung its tail at him. Jason had no room to dodge he was backed into a corner, he knew the tail was going to hit him and kill him but Shugo had knocked him out of the way and the tail hit him instead.

"Shugo!" Jason shouted and Shugos character disappeared. But not all of Shugo disappeared his bracelet remained. The bracelet glowed and flew at Jason, he closed his eyes and placed his arms over his eyes and the next thing he knew Shugos bracelet was on his arm and it was glowing.

"What the," but he never got to finish the question because the monster swung its tail at him yet again but this time he was able to jump and as he was in the air Shugos bracelet forced his arm to point at the monster and the bracelet started glowing and shot a light straight at the monster and engulfed it. When Jason landed back on the ground he looked at the bracelet for a second and then turned round and looked at the monster and was greatly shocked.

The light had somehow transformed the giant mechanical scorpion into a small, pitiful worm. Jason wasn't going to take a chance he ran over and killed it before it could transform back or anything. After he defeated it he started to cry a bit. "What happened to them?" he asked quietly to himself and a treasure chest appeared where the worm had been and when Jason opened it and he received a silver scarab and grunt doll and a mages soul. When he got back to the root town he was surprised that everyone was waiting for him.

"Oh my goodness!" he shouted will glee. "What happened? I thought you guys where killed."

"Well duh we had saved before so we just logged on again." Ouka exclaimed. Jason felt really foolish now how could he have forgotten that their character data wasn't gone completely if they had saved which they had obviously had done. "I found something odd when I came back but." Shugo said,

"O what was that?" Jason asked and then looked at the bracelet on his arm. "O right yea sorry about that I don't know what happened it was just lying there when you died that is some freaky power it has."

"Yea is that how you beat that monster?"

"Yes there was no other way I could beat that thing after all." Jason said.

"Hey can I have my bracelet back now?" Shugo said longing to have his precious gift from Aura returned.

"I don't know." Jason said, "I would really like to see how much power this thing really has."

"Hey! Come on give it back it is my bracelet after all."

Jason smiled, "Sure I'll give it back." He selected the options menu on Shugos' character, selected gift and choose the bracelet.

Shugo rubbed the bracelet against his cheek. "I can't believe I was away from this bracelet for so long." Shugo said dreamily completely forgetting that everyone was there including his sister. "What is up with that?" Jason whispered to Mireille.

"It was a gift from his girlfriend." Mireille said with a bit of a giggle.

"That is cool I guess." Jason said but he still didn't full accept her answer.

"Well I'm off." Jason said with a bit of a yawn, "I'm tired and I need my sleep."

"Ok I'll see you in class tomorrow then." Rena said waving but Shugo was still lost in his illusions of his bracelet.

"Ok I'll talk to you tomorrow if you're on." Mireille said, "We could go item hunting if you want."

"Sure and when Shugo wakes up tell him I said bye." And with one final wave Jason logged out wondering what would happen next.


End file.
